


seduce me

by softbebe



Series: always ends soft [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softbebe/pseuds/softbebe
Summary: “You know what would help with a love song?” Minhyuk says, already feeling exceptionally smart about what he’s about to suggest. “Seduce me.”





	seduce me

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i have about five thousand other little drabble ideas in my head, so this series is continuing, lol. i'm also working on that longer piece, but it's going to be absolutely enormous so i might break it down into chapters and post it bit by bit instead of waiting to see how long it ends up. but for THIS series, the theme of these next 5 parts is going to be 'seduction' *wriggles eyebrows*

Minhyuk knocks, before opening the door just wide enough to tip his head inside.

“Busy?” he asks, quieter than he usually would. He sensed it before his knuckles touched the door, sensed it as he was standing on the other side.

Hoseok swivels his chair slightly to look at him. “No,” he says, before turning back to his desk, which is crammed full with his musical equipment. When Minhyuk comes up behind him, he says, “Well, yeah, but…”

Minhyuk spots the open liquor bottle, a few good sips from being full, within perfect reaching distance.

“Having a hard time?” He reaches over the back of the chair and puts his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders. Hoseok makes a grateful sound, tips his head back as Minhyuk kneads the stiff muscles.

“Just a little bit. Can’t get this part right.”

“I can help you, if you want,” Minhyuk offers, not actually putting much weight behind it. Hoseok is good at what he does, and Minhyuk doesn’t know how half of the things on his desk work.

Hoseok glances up at him, though, looking surprisingly open to the offer. Minhyuk presses his thumbs into the top knob of Hoseok’s spine, and Hoseok arches just a little bit farther from the back of the chair to give him more room.

“What’s the song about?”

“I don’t know,” Hoseok says. “Feelings and stuff.”

“Oh man,” Minhyuk says, with an exaggerated inhale through his teeth. He gives Hoseok’s shoulders a pat, then takes the liquor bottle and has a swig, squinting his eyes against the burn and then smacking his lips once it’s down. “All right, I’m ready. Let me help you.”

The studio is tiny, with a leather couch squeezed into one side, flush against the wall. Minhyuk flops down onto it, takes another sip, then hands the bottle back to Hoseok.

“Is it a love song?”

Hoseok shrugs a shoulder. He looks tired, dark circles under his eyes, hair dry and crispy. He needs to shave. A pimple beams bright red on his forehead.

“Yeah, kind of. A sad one, I guess. An after-love song.”

“So what’s the problem?”

Hoseok shrugs again, his other shoulder this time, for symmetry maybe. “All of it. Nothing’s working.” He takes a drink, then passes the bottle back to Minhyuk, who does the same.

They don’t work on music at all. They have a drink. And then another drink. And then another. Just little sips.

“Just little sips,” Hoseok says, trying to sound defensive but he’s giggling. “We aren’t drunk if we’re just drinking little sips.”

“Uh,” Minhyuk says, and then he snorts and giggles and it sets them both off again.

“Okay, we’re not sober but we’re just tipsy. _Tipsy_. I could write a whole song like this.”

Minhyuk flops his hand in Hoseok’s direction. “Okay, then do that.”

Hoseok’s cheeks and ears are flushed, and his smile is wide and brilliant. “Beautiful,” he says, and then he laughs deep in his throat, waves his hands in front of his face as though fending off the reply Minhyuk never gave. “No, wait, that’s part of the lyrics. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. Wow, wow, wow.”

Minhyuk takes another swig, smiling around the lip of the bottle. “Beautiful,” he deadpans after he swallows. The world has taken on a shimmering quality, and Hoseok shimmers the most. “Beautiful, beautiful. Wow, wow, wow.” He sets the bottle down with a heavy _clunk_ on the floor, then stretches his arms over his head. The leather of the sofa creaks. His knuckles brush the wall. “Hyung, you’re prolific.”

Hoseok stands up suddenly, takes a surprisingly steady step to close the distance between them. His gaze is smoldering, eyes half-lidded, lips quirked. Minhyuk doesn’t know how this happened, when a second ago he was a giggling mess.

Hoseok steps in front of him, slips a finger beneath his chin, tips it up.

“Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful,” Hoseok says, and he sounds amazed. His smile fades. He stares into Minhyuk’s eyes as though transfixed. Slowly, he breathes out, “Wow, wow, wow.”

Minhyuk’s chest is warm. “Are you writing a song about me?”

The smile spreads slowly back over Hoseok’s face, teasing. “Maybe,” he says. His finger is still hooked beneath Minhyuk’s chin. He stands between Minhyuk’s open thighs.

“You know what would help with a love song?” Minhyuk says, already feeling exceptionally smart about what he’s about to suggest. “Seduce me.”

Hoseok blinks, eyes going a little round. He grins, suddenly flustered. His hand falls to his side.

“How?”

“However you want,” Minhyuk says, draping his arms over the back of the couch.

“I don’t know how,” Hoseok says, all the way back to adorable, smile sweet and neck going pink with embarrassment.

“Yeah you do,” Minhyuk insists. “Just, like, do anything.”

“Anything?”

Hoseok leans down over him, hands bracketing either side of his head.

“Yeah,” Minhyuk says, gaze flitting to Hoseok’s mouth, then back up.

Hoseok leans closer, biting back his smile. His eyes seem to shine from within, captivating and so full of joy. “Anything?” He sounds like he’s about to laugh, like it’s not just his eyes that are filled with joy, but like his entire body is bursting at the seams with it.

“Anything,” Minhyuk confirms, starting to grin himself.

Hoseok twists and sits right down in his lap. His breath is pungent with alcohol. He snuggles his face into the side of Minhyuk’s neck.

“We should probably stop drinking.”

“Probably,” Minhyuk gasps, wincing, shocked into soberness for the briefest moment. He wriggles a bit, but Hoseok is heavy and it’s hard to get comfortable. But then Hoseok starts kissing his jaw, so who cares if his legs lose circulation? He feels elated, or elevated, or neither? He can’t think of the word. Floaty and good. Like if he stood up, his feet would hover off the ground.

“Let’s just sleep here tonight,” Hoseok mumbles. His lips are warm and a little bit dry, slightly rough. A shiver builds behind Minhyuk’s ribcage.

“Hyung, no.”

Hoseok clings to him and says, “Hyung yes.”

“You’re crushing my legs. I’ll have to amputate them.”

“No,” Hoseok says petulantly, shaking his head. He kisses Minhyuk’s neck once, twice, again and again. “Comfy.”

_“Hyung,”_ Minhyuk whines, but Hoseok just puts all his weight against him, tips him over, pulls him down onto the couch with him. It’s a tight squeeze and the leather creaks in complaint. Once Minhyuk has shifted around enough to be comfortable, they’re sandwiched close together, Hoseok on the outside, their legs all tangled up.

Hoseok brushes the hair out of Minhyuk’s face, tucks the too-long strands behind his ear. He still looks tired, but no longer quite as drained. He looks peaceful, carefully tucking a bit more hair behind Minhyuk’s ear, smiling softly.

“Wow.”

“What?” Minhyuk asks.

Hoseok keeps smiling. “Wow,” he breathes.

Pungent alcohol breath washes over Minhyuk's face. His stomach tingles, full of warmth. “What?” he laughs, though he knows already.

Hoseok just shakes his head. He brushes a thumb over Minhyuk’s cheek. Stares into his eyes like he’s transfixed. “Wow.”


End file.
